Bomb-Burst (TF2017)
Bomb-Burst from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio There are legends on many worlds of unnatural predators, monsters who hunt in the darkness, sucking the life from any unfortunate victims to cross their path. Bomb-Burst is that dark legend given life. A figure of Cybertronian myth, Bomb-Burst is all too real and all too terrifying. He hunts Autobots alone and in perfect silence, picking them off one at a time, snatching them away to the shadows and then draining all the energy from their bodies through his specially designed fangs. Sometimes the victim is found, drained, dead, and mangled the next morning; sometimes they simply vanish, never to be seen again. Bomb-Burst's hovercraft mode can move in near silence and features dual lasers that he can also wield as a robot, but he is at his most deadly inside his monstrous Pretender shell. The shell's touch causes a rust-rash on contact and it features serrated fangs to punch through a victim's armor. The more energon Bomb-Burst drains, the stronger he becomes. His shell wields a corrosive slime shooter and a dual-bladed energo-battle axe. Bomb-Burst cannot relate socially to most other Decepticons. He is at heart not a soldier in a war, after all, but a lone predator in the night. Powerful and intelligent, he excels at this. He is not invulnerable, however; his shell is highly energy-inefficient, requiring him to drain large numbers of victims, and his optics are very sensitive to light. Yet as a creature of the night, Bomb-Burst is unsurpassed. History Arc 3 After commandeering a genetics research lab on Earth, Scorponok was able to create the science of Pretender shells using synthoplasmic chambers constructed by himself and Vorath. Bomb-Burst was one of twelve Decepticon volunteers transformed by the process into Pretenders. But soon after the process was completed, the Decepticons took notice of a digital eavesdropper. After tracing the intruder to Alternate Reality, Inc., Scorponok sent out his newly recreated troops to test their might against the spies. But, having gained access to the Pretender process themselves, the Autobots were able to manufacture heroic counterparts to Scorponok's goons. A digital copy of Optimus Prime proved to be a superior tactician against the Decepticons, tipping the odds in the Autobots' favor. Bomb-Burst and his kin were soon driven into a retreat. |Pretender to the Throne| Bomb-Burst continued making regular appearances with Scorponok's army. In the Decepticon Civil War, he feasted on Soundwave's internal fuel pump before moving on to bigger fish like the other Decepticons' leader, Ratbat. Unfortunately for Bomb-Burst's meal, actual "bigger fish" arrived just then, as the Seacons broke through the ice in order to save their commander from his fangs. Despite the interference, Bomb-Burst continued attacking Ratbat. He ceased when Ratbat noticed Starscream flying off to steal Scorponok's ship. |Cold War| Trivia *Steven Blum voices Bomb-Burst Changes *Bludgeon, Carnivac, Catilla, Octopunch, Snarler, and Stranglehold didn't appear in Pretender to the Throne! Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:Pretenders Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Decepticons